Crystal
by Riolyne
Summary: A new member comes to SG1, but she has a secret that could get her killed. AN: Ok this is bad, one reveiwer thats it if your reading this please sign. Kudos to SCGfan4ever. I wonder how many words I need to get someone to read it...
1. The new member

**Crystal**

**By: LyranalPhire or Phire**

**Rating:** um i dunno

**Warnings:** possibly occasional swearing like 'Damn' or 'hell' uh if you like Maybourne dont read this.

**Catagory:** PG- 13 General

**Spoilers:** anything between 1-7 I dont really like 8 for some reason. cough promontion of Jack cough

**Time frame:** Oh lets say season 6-7

**Summary:** A new member to SG-1 comes, but has a secret.

**Disclaimers:** Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime / Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. Not to be archived without permission. Although I wish I could get the Season DVDs. HOWEVER I DO own this story, plot, and The one character I made up.

**Author's notes:** This story if from the character I made up's point of veiw. Unless I say so It will always be her POV. Hum, This is my first story I've put on here. Its finished and I'm putting it on piece by piece.

Also I'd like to say if you like to Role Play, come here :http/groups. . You'll get more Infomation there.

**Dedications:** I dedicate this chapter too, Courtney. She's read this story over the time I've wrote it. Although my Geography teacher, Mr. Lakey, didn't really like me writing my story and not doing work, not to mention I caused Courtney to not do work either. So ya this is for you!

And now I present to you...

**Crystal**

**Chapter One**

Å

You entered the generals office standing at attention. He was fat, wearing the blue uniform. He was a bit short, and was bald. He must have been at least fifty.

"At ease" He said. You relaxed.

"Major Thrift. Reporting, Sir"

"Have a seat" Hammond gestured to the chair. You took it, " now since you have not much training off-world and how we do things, I'm going to put you on the best team we've got, SG-1. This will only be temporary. Now if you would come with me you can meet your teammates."

He got up and walked over to a separate door, gesturing for you too follow. When you walked in you saw 3 men and 1 women. One of the men had Graying hair and looked tall, could have been late Forties. Another, brown hair, its spiked up a bit at the front. He had glasses too. The last looked very stern. He had dark skin and a funky symbol on is forehead, he was also bald. The one women, looked really bright and cheery. She had very short blonde hair. She also had blue eyes. Looked about 30. You took a seat beside her.

"Alright SG-1, your going to P3X-038, for a survey mission. The MALP gave us info on various Naquada hot spots, mainly in the hills. You leave in one hour, so get moving. Oh and you have a new addition, Major Thrift will be joining your team for a few months."

All heads turned to you. Then over slightly to the graying haired man.

"Congrads, welcome to the team. I'm Colonel O'Neill, Jack or Sir is fine." The graying haired man said shaking your hand.

"Major Samantha Carter, Call me Sam" The blonde haired woman said from beside you, also shaking your hand.

"Daniel Jackson, Daniel" The guy with glasses said.

"Teal'c" The bald man with a funny thing on his forehead.

"Alright, Dismissed" General Hammond said.

You left the briefing room with the others. You turned left to go to the change rooms.

"Hey! Thrift!"

You turned around. Sam was running up to you.

"Hey our change rooms are the other way" She informed you, "But come with me, I have to grab some stuff for the Colonel."

Soon you were in the change room suiting up, the in the 'Gate room.

"Hey kiddies" Jack said greeting you. One of his hands on a auto-gun. He obviously didn't let go of it on missions.

"Chevron 7, locked" A voice said over the speakers. The Stargate burst into life almost scaring the crap out of you. You gaped at it. Sure you had seen some amazing stuff but you would never get used to that.

"SG-1 You have a go." Hammonds voice said over the speakers.

"All right lets move out" Jack said as he ascended the ramp picking up the remote control on the FRED. He made it go up the ramp and into the Event Horizon. The rest of you walked up the ramp but you had to stop at the entrance along with Sam. Daniel and Teal'c already went through it.

"Pretty huh?" Sam said.

"...Ya..." You said in a dazed voice. She laughed and went through.

"Just don't try and explain it like Carter did" Jack said from the other side. You were about to say something went Jack pushed you in.

Once on the other side you winced. You had a bruise where Jack just touched you. You didn't know how you were going to get through a 2 night say off-world. Good thing no one saw you wince. walked away from the 'Gate, surveying the area.

"Alright Kiddies which way are we goin?" Jack asked looking at Sam.

"That way" She pointed, "We can make camp at the base of those hills."

"Alright lets go" Jack said.

A few minutes of silence, Jack has to break it.

"So, Thrift gotta first name?" He asked, Maneuvering the FRED through the trees, "Pity it does go faster" he added. You laughed. It's been awhile since you laughed.

"Crystal" You said stepping over a large root.

"Crystal? hmm unusual name" Daniel said also attempting to go over the root but tripped, "Damn roots"

"Have a nice trip?" Jack joked.

"That's old sir" Sam said.

"I know" He retorted.

"well my parents were unusual" You said, freeing the FRED from the root snagged on it.

"Were?" Jack asked. Sam hit him at the sight of your sad face. "Ow what did I do?"

"It's alright. It's been long enough." You took a breath, "The died in a high jacked plane over England."

You spotted a flat surface by a stream. "How bout over there?"

"Sure looks good" Jack said.

Soon most of camp was set and the smaller things were being set up while Jack and Teal'c secured the area. It was getting late as Sam tried to get a fire started for heat, It wouldn't start.

"Hey Sam?" A voice said through a radio. Sam grunted and dropped the lighter. She grabbed the radio on her vest.

"Yes, Sir?" She asked.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Jack asked. You laughed, so did Daniel.

"I can get it started without heat or fire, All of the wood here is wet."

"Lemme see" You said walking over to her picking up the lighter and some damp wood. You concentrated on the wood and set it on fire. You then placed it in the fire pit with the rest, spreading the fire to the rest of the pieces. You stood back up. "I think we have fire"

A bit Later

"Carter are the pouches ready yet? I'm hungry" Jack said entering camp.

"If I can get them out of the pot" She said.

You were sitting by the fire watching Sam attempt to fish out the pouches. When she finally did, you were contemplating on whether or not to them about the bruises and your telekinesis magic ability. You got up and sat down at the table, accepting a pouch.

"What is it today?" Daniel asked poking it.

"Umm ... beef? Ya beef" Sam replied.

"Sure doesn't taste like it." You said shoving your spoon into it.

"Aw sure it does!" Jack said, "You gotta imagine it"

A few minutes of silence.

"Are we going to keep watch O'Neil?" Teal'c asked.

" Of course! any volunteers?" Jack asked looking around the table.

"Sure I'll go first" You said.

"I'll go next" Sam said.

"Then me" Daniel volunteered.

"Then I" Teal'c said.

"Looks like an early morning for me!" Jack said happily. He was WAY to happy for your comfort.

"Just don't play any waking up pranks like you did last time." Daniel yawned then said something about sleeping as he entered the men's tent. With Jack following, also agreeing that it was time to sleep. Teal'c followed once it had gotten darker, then Sam.

Soon you were alone sitting on your nice comfy chair with a blanket over you. The planet was sure hot in the day but it got really cold at night. About an hour later, you became bored. you saw some nice drawing sand on the ground. You had a hand out making movements with your fingers, moving sand/dirt with telekinesis. Hours passed by and you moved on to rocks, when Sam came out of your tent. You didn't notice until she spoke.

"Crystal, What are you doing?"

* * *

CRYSTÅL CHÅPTER ONE ... End

* * *

(A/N: Ok hope you liked chapter one, please review!) 


	2. Explinations

**Crystal**

**By: LyranalPhire or Phire**

**Rating:** PG- 13

**Warnings:** possibly occasional swearing like 'Damn' or 'hell' uh if you like Maybourne dont read this.

**Catagory:** PG- 13 General

**Spoilers:** anything between 1-7 I dont really like 8 for some reason. cough promontion of Jack cough

**Time frame:** Oh lets say season 6-7

**Summary:** A new member to SG-1 comes, but has a secret.

**Disclaimers:** Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime / Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. Not to be archived without permission. Although I wish I could get the Season DVDs. HOWEVER I DO own this story, plot, and The one character I made up.

**Author's notes:** This story if from the character I made up's point of veiw. Unless I say so It will always be her POV. Hum, This is my first story I've put on here. Its finished and I'm putting it on piece by piece.

Also I'd like to say if you like to Role Play, come here

http/groups. m s n w

just edit out the spaces . You'll get more Infomation there.

**Dedications:** I dedicate this chapter too, Mehgan off of the Role Play site. Hope we get another member to finish SG-2!

And now I present to you...

**Crystal**

**Chapter Two**

Å

* * *

You dropped the rock floating in mid-air. now you did it. your going to have to tell her. She repeated herself.

"I'm drawing on the ground" You stated, "with my mind"

"but how?"

"I have telekinesis, I can also 'warp' to other places" You told her reluctantly.

"Why were we never informed?" Sam asked coming closer. You hesitated.

"because I was afraid I would go back to Maybourne again" You said looking away.

"Maybourne why were you there?"

"I don't know, but for 5 years I had to put up with his poking and prodding of my mind and body, he knew of my abilities so if i did something wrong he would-" You stopped. You couldn't believe yourself! You knew once they got back she would tell General Hammond, then Simmons would find out. Then you would be in trouble. Better not say

anything more. "You have watch. I- I'm going to bed."

You got into the sleeping bag, and curled in a ball. Once Sam's shift ended and she took what was left of sleeping that night. You heard her breathing get slow and you drifted of to the world of nightmares.

Sam's POV

You got up quietly, not to disturb Crystal. You felt really sorry for her. You were out side when you spotted Jack making his latest scheme of waking Daniel up.

"Sir!" You called out.

"Carter! I'm A little busy here" Jack hissed at you.

"No sir, we need to talk now, about Crystal"

"Crystal why?"

You then proceeded to tell him what Crystal told you.

"Damit" Jack swore.

"I think we let her sleep for now., she looked a bit calm sleeping."

He nodded. "I'm going to wake up Teal'c then head to the gate and inform Hammond."

Jack entered and left the tent with Teal'c. Minutes later Daniel emerged from the tent.

"Where's Jaack?" He asked yawning.

"Back at the gate with Teal'c" You said pouring some coffee.

"Why?"

You told him.

"That's just awful" Daniel said.

"What's awful?"

You turned around. Crystal had woken up.

"Oh morning Crystal, I told him if you don't mind"

"Oh" She said looking down. the walked over to the now non-excitant fire. She screwed up her face for a second and the wood burst back into flame.

"That's so Cool" Jack said entering Camp.

"What did Hammond say?" You ask, Watching Crystal slump in her chair.

"He wants us to continue the mission and he's going to see about the whole thing" Jack said. You nodded.

"Now! after we consume the lovely breakfast, where are we going?" Jack said raising his voice.

"Over there toward those hills, I just need a few samples ... rocks sir. Then Daniel can do his this I know he's been dieing too. You said.

"Yes! another fun filled day" Jack's voice filled with sarcasm.

"Actually yes it will" You walked into the tent and grabbed the green Game Boy.

"I can't believe you got it!" Jack said grabbing the thing, turning it on instantly.

"That'll keep him busy" Daniel said.

The pouches were consumed in no time. You Daniel and Sam left to go to the hills.

"Crystal... Uh, would you mind if I asked what Maybourne did to you?.. Ow" Daniel asked getting a squashed toe from Sam.

"I don't mind, but I really don't want to talk about it right now" Crystal said sitting down on a low tree branch.

"You don't have to say anything to us but you do know that you will have to tell Janet when she finds out about this or someone else of course." You said looking over at Crystal.

"I know" Was all she said.

"A few minutes later you were walking into Camp. As soon as you got there you got out your equipment and began testing the samples.

Crystal's POV

'I should have told them' you thought while exploring around for these relics Daniel was so intrigued about. He thought that there was some city in a clearing, a little ways from Camp. You guys had walked around a while, when some steps appeared. You fell and re-broke your ankle. You screamed fairly loud.

"Damn ankles, it hadn't even healed all the way yet!" you said just a bit too loud.

"What happened are you ok?" Daniel called down with concern.

"Ya I'm fine" You called back up, waving a hand over the ankle. You got back up

and stood on it. It was still tender but good enough.

"I don't think anything's here, lets go back" Daniel said A little disappointed.

You both walked into camp. Jack was **still **playing that Gameboy and Sam **still** testing her rocks.

"Crystal have you and Daniel found anything?" Teal'c asked.

"Nope but we did find a nice deep hole" Daniel said.

"NO!" Jack yelled.

"What!" Everyone said looking at him.

"I died and the batteries are dead!" Jack wailed. Everyone couldn't help but snigger.

"SG-1 are you there?" Hammond's voice said through a Walkie Talkies.

"Yes General?" Jack said into it.

"Your coming home early"

"Aw no fair!" Jack wined but then added, "Estimated arrival time 30 minutes."

"Alright I expect to see you then. Hammond out."

"Okay you heard the General Pack up! Our vacation has been cut short; just in time too" Jack said looking at his dead Gameboy.

You all packed up; well you and Sam watched everyone else pack up. You had waved a hand and the tent was packed. Sam's equipment was also packed with a wave of a hand.

30 minutes later

Sam was dialing home at the gate.

"You still could have helped Crystal" Jack complained to you.

"Coulda, shoulda, but didn't" You said walking through the gate into the even horizon.

On the other side Hammond was waiting for them.

"Hiya General" Jack said as he gave a salute.

"Hello Colonel, De-briefing in 15 minutes, I have some news to tell you especially you Crystal." And with that he left. You all filed out.

While you where putting away your gear, you had a feeling it had something to do with mostly you and your little gift, along with your problem. Why couldn't it be over? Why couldn't anyone just leave it alone? You walked into the briefing room with these thoughts and sat down beside Sam.

* * *

CRYSTÅL CHÅPTER TWO ... end

* * *

(A/N: thanks SGCfan4ever I'm alittle surprised that I got a reader on the first day.) 


	3. More Explinations

**Crystal**

**By: Phire**

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** possibly occasional swearing like 'Damn' or 'hell' uh if you like Maybourne dont read this.

**Catagory:** PG- 13 General

**Spoilers:** anything between 1-7 I dont really like 8 for some reason. cough promontion of Jack cough

**Time frame:** Oh lets say season 6-7

**Summary:** A new member to SG-1 comes, but has a secret.

**Disclaimers:** Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime / Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. Not to be archived without permission. Although I wish I could get the Season DVDs. HOWEVER I DO own this story, plot, and The one character I made up.

**Author's notes:** This story if from the character I made up's point of veiw. Unless I say so It will always be her POV. Hum, This is my first story I've put on here. Its finished and I'm putting it on piece by piece.

Also I'd like to say if you like to Role Play, Look at my profile my home page is the roleplay site. You'll get more Infomation about it there.

**Dedications:** I dedicate this chapter too... Janie/Ali. Ali you left at an important part last time you had better be back soon!

And now I present to you...

**Crystal**

**Chapter Three**

**More Explinations**

Å

* * *

"Alright anything interesting and unusual happen other then your new member's problem?" Hammond asked. You looked down, Everything is now starting to remind you of what happened with Simmons. You tried to focus on the conversation that was going on but you couldn't. You felt the charm on your ankle where off a bit, you had about a day before the real pain started to come. You figured that it would take way too long so you would have to wait for tonight. Luckly the Meeting was over and you all filed out to the Infirmary, knowing full well after it you would have to go back to the general's office. You were sitting on the bed with everyone else when the bruises on your forearms and back started to show. Janet was already taking a sample of your blood. She gave a gasp of surprise.

"Crystal how did you get these? They weren't there a minute ago." She asked. You didn't say anything.

"Crystal, I need to know" She said with a bit more force. You were going to tell her but then you stopped, seeing Sam call Janet over and talk to her. Janet looked a bit appalled but ran the test. She came back.

"You can go but if any more of these things I should know about please come and tell me." She said. There was something in her voice, was it sympathy? You nodded just the same and left. You want to your Quarters and laid down on your bed. You winced as the multiple bruises tingled with pain. So you rolled over onto your side but another bruise tingled. you gave up and just laid there. A couple minutes later there was a knock on your door.

"Come in" You said. Sam walked in.

"Hey" she said coming in and closing the door behind her. You sat up and gestured for her to sit down. She did.

"How's it going?" She said nervously.

"Stop it. I know what you want to ask, so just ask it" you said.

"Alright. What exactly did Simmons do to you?" She asked lightly.

"I knew it. I knew this was going to haut me, even if I changed bases" You said standing up.

"You don't have to tell me I'm just asking that's all" Sam said. You took a deep breath.

"He-he..." You started but you started to cry a bit, so you sat down beside Sam on your bed. You tried again. "He did tests on me poking and prodding everything on me, He made me use my magic until I slipped unconscious. If I refused or even fainted he would... beat me or use some sort of weapon on me. I've been hit with Zats to staff weapons even baseball bats. When it started I used to be able to heal myself then continue but I was using my power so quick that I couldn't but I could hide them or for broken bones put a charm on them so that I could still use them. Like if a broke my leg I would still be able to walk on it but the charm would wear off then I'd have to re-apply it."

Sam looked at you with sympathy. She put an arm around you but you winced as she touched a bruise. She quickly took she arm off. You felt you could trust her so you showed her your forearms, your back, and both legs including telling her about your broken ankle. She gasped at each part she saw.

"You didn't deserve it. You didn't even deserve being there at that place. Maybourne will be punished." She said trying to comfort you. You looked at her with horror.

"No! He can't be punished!" You said to her. "He can't! He said he would seek me out and do worse to me, even kill me!"

Sam again looked at you in shock, but it quickly went away when she said, "Come on I bet your hungry"

You nodded.

"Then come on, I hear the cafeteria's serving pizza or Mac and cheese." she said trying to lift your sprits. She stood up pulling you along with her. You nodded and followed her out the door.

"Hey Carter!" Jack said over from a table. He was sitting with Daniel Teal'c and Janet. You both joined them. You felt stares at you but you ignored them.

"They finally took my advice to heart." Jack said.

"Yes they did." Teal'c agreed.

"Yup" Daniel said, too engrossed in his Mac and Cheese.

"Oh and I never said thank you too you. Thanks for bringing my Game boy" Jack said slapping you on the back. You winced and then got the impression of Maybourne. When you had a bruise he always, kept slapping it. You got afraid and left the cafeteria at a full run. You could tell Jack, and the others where following you. You where about to open the door to you Quarters, when the charm on our ankle disappeared. You forgot that it disappears after a full run. You felt the pain surge through you as your entire weight came crashing down on it. All the wall down to the floor you where screaming from the pain. You saw Jack, Sam, and Janet along with some Air men coming toward you. you would have put the charm back on but you thought against it for a second but they were already all over you.

* * *

CRYSTÅL CHÅPTER THREE... end

* * *

(A/N: Ya I did already know that, Meg I hope more people Read and Review)


	4. Healing and Some Bad News

**Crystal**

**By: LyranalPhire or Phire**

**Rating:** PG- 13

**Warnings:** possibly occasional swearing like 'Damn' or 'hell' uh if you like Maybourne dont read this.

**Catagory:** PG- 13 General

**Spoilers:** anything between 1-7 I dont really like 8 for some reason. cough promontion of Jack cough

**Time frame:** Oh lets say season 6-7

**Summary:** A new member to SG-1 comes, but has a secret.

**Disclaimers:** Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime / Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. Not to be archived without permission. Although I wish I could get the Season DVDs. HOWEVER I DO own this story, plot, and The one character I made up.

**Author's notes:** This story if from the character I made up's point of veiw. Unless I say so It will always be her POV. Hum, This is my first story I've put on here. Its finished and I'm putting it on piece by piece.

Also I'd like to say if you like to Role Play, visit my homepage in my Profile. You'll get more Infomation there.

**Dedications:** I dedicate this chapter too, SCGfan4ever. You've signed every chapter so far, and reveiwed

And now I present to you...

**Crystal**

**Chapter Four**

**Healing and Some Bad News**

Å

* * *

You were knocked out after a while. You opened your eyes to the hum of medical equipment. Someone called someone and you immediately got afraid. You tried to sit up but a couple or hands shoved you down.

"Crystal it's ok. He's not here." A voice said. It was Sam. You laid back down on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Janet asked from beside you.

"Afraid" You said instantly.

"Don't worry he can't hurt you here" Daniel said from another side of you.

"But he can find me and that's reason enough" You said.

"We wont let him near you" Sam reassured you. You nodded your head.

"Can Jack O'Neill come over here?" Teal'c asked.

"Ya" You said. Jack came shuffling into view.

"Hi welcome back" Jack said unsure of what to do.

"Sorry I ran away, It just reminded me of him" You said looking down at your bed seeing for the first time a splint on your ankle.

"That's ok." He said.

"Do you have a house nearby?" Janet asked. You shook your head. You didn't want to leave the base unless you absolutely had too. Maybourne could have found you.

"Alright, I'll be right back. The Test results are in. If everything checks out you can leave." Janet walked away.

"How long was I out?" You asked.

"About 4-5 hours" Daniel said. You nodded your head.

"That should be enough time." You muttered a little loudly.

Sam frowned. "Enough time for what?"

"Healing. While I was out my magic should have been slowly repairing my ankle. I can still probably do it now." You said.

"What you told me you couldn't really do it" Sam said. You nodded.

"I can't heal things one after another. It takes too much out of me." You explained.

"What takes too much out of you?" Janet said.

"If I heal things over and over again with a short break, It takes too much out of me, but I know I can heal my ankle."

Janet looked at you, nodded a bit. You took it as a sign that you could try. You closed your eyes and concentrated on your ankle, in your minds eye you saw the fracture, then you willed your self to mend it. It did so. You opened your eyes and took you ankle out of the splint. You rotated it around. Seemed just like it was before it was broken.

"Cool" Jack said.

"That was neat" Sam said.

"Wow" Daniel said.

"That's one way too do something" Janet said.

A few hours later, you were released from the Infirmary. The General stopped by too. He also said he wanted to see you once you got out of the infirmary. So you went into his office.

"Have a seat Lieutenant." He said. You sat down. "Now according to Major Carter, she said you didn't want Maybourne in trouble. Why?"

"Because he said he would seek me out, sir" You said.

"Well I've already informed my superiors, and they want to take action but they want your permission first."

You thought about it. "Yes they have my permission." you said.

"That's all dismissed." He said.

You walked down the hallways until you stopped at Sam's lab. You walked in and sat down on a chair across from where she was sitting, Tinkering with some round thing.

"Hey Sam" You said.

"Oh hey Crystal, how'd it go?" Sam asked looking up at you. You took a sharp breath and brought your gaze away from Sam's face.

"Maybourne is going to get in trouble but somehow he'll get out of it, I just know it" You said glumly.

"No he won't, he can't escape it now, you have proof" Sam said trying to cheer you up.

"I hope he does get in trouble" You admitted.

* * *

a couple hours later, a few pieces of pie and a locked door later

* * *

"Think we should let him in now?" You asked stuffing another fork full of pie in your mouth.

"Na... Well I dunno is he gone?" Sam giggled looking over to the door. you both fell silent. The door thumped twice. You both jumped.

"Guess not" You said.

"That was great though! I mean getting the lemon pie from him. We've been trying to do that for years! and then actually getting back here in one piece!" Sam laughed.

"Hey! we got the Game boy too!" You reminded her.

You both had just came back from sneaking your way into Jack's office, found his Pie and stole it, but couldn't help but leave a Post-It saying:

**Missing: 1 lemon Pie, and 1 Game boy**

**Reward: Why would we need a reward?**

**It's going to be in our belly's **

**Soon anyway. And the batteries**

**are gunna die anytime now**

**Stolen by The women of SG-1**

"That was pure genius! Though it kinda ratted us out" Sam said.

"COME ON OPEN UP!" Jack yelled from the other side of the door. "I was gunna share" He wined afterwards. He was obviously leaning against the door now. You got an evil look in your eyes. Sam saw it.

"Do it!" She dared.

You turned to the door, waiting for him to knock it again. He did as you unlocked and opened the door. Jack came flying in, crashing into the wall opposite. You two burst our laughing.

"You two are evil, I will get my revenge!" Jack said standing up swiping his leftover quarter of the lemon pie and his gameboy that still had a bit of juice left in it. You didn't realize you both ate that much of the pie. He gave a humph and left. not before glaring at you. You both burst into laughing again, but quickly stopped as the General just came in.

"General" Sam said standing up at attention, quickly followed by you.

"Please at ease" Hammond said. "I have to inform you both of two things. One, Lieutenant, I'm saddened to say this but my superiors don't believe Maybourne is guilty and he and some of his people are coming here to drop off and install some technology and to examine some with you. They will be here awhile"

Your mouth dropped, he got Scott free and now he was coming here! Not to mention for a few days. He'd probably get his revenge on you too. For blabbing. Now you were in for it. You fell back onto the seat. Why did these things happen to you?

* * *

CRYSTÅL CHÅAPTER FOUR ... end

* * *

(A/N: Thanks SCGfan4ever!)


	5. Enter Maybourne

**Crystal**

**By: LyranalPhire or Phire**

**Rating:** PG- 13

**Warnings:** possibly occasional swearing like 'Damn' or 'hell' uh if you like Maybourne dont read this.

**Catagory:** PG- 13 General

**Spoilers:** anything between 1-7 I dont really like 8 for some reason. cough promontion of Jack cough

**Time frame:** Oh lets say season 6-7

**Summary:** A new member to SG-1 comes, but has a secret.

**Disclaimers:** Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime / Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. Not to be archived without permission. Although I wish I could get the Season DVDs. HOWEVER I DO own this story, plot, and The one character I made up.

**Author's notes:** This story if from the character I made up's point of veiw. Unless I say so It will always be her POV. Hum, This is my first story I've put on here. Its finished and I'm putting it on piece by piece.

Also I'd like to say if you like to Role Play, visit my homepage in my Profile. You'll get more Infomation there.

**Dedications:** I dedicate this chapter too... I'm runnig out of people here, IF YOU WANT YOUR NAME HERE REVIEW! PLEASE

And now I present to you...

**Crystal**

**Chapter Enter Maybourne**

**Å**

* * *

Your mouth dropped, he got Scott free and now he was coming here! Not to mention for a few days. He'd probably get his revenge on you too. For blabbing. Now you were in for it. You fell back onto the seat. Why did these things happen to you?

"Is there any mission SG-1 can do just to get off world?" Sam asked, "Even some old mission better suited for another team?"

"I'm sorry but there isn't" The General said. Then added as a friend. "I will do everything in my power to keep him away from you Crystal but you will have to face him eventually"

You nodded and he left to inform the rest of SG-1. You put your head onto the desk and quietly sobbed. They would be here tomorrow too!

"We wont leave you alone ok?" Sam said. A knock came on the door. It was Daniel.

"Hey Sa- What's wrong?" Daniel asked motioning to you.

"He got free and now he's coming here, tomorrow" Sam explained. Daniel's eyes

got wide.

"Oh" Was all he would allow himself to say. A silence came over the Lab.

"Well it's not like you have to see him all the time during the day" Daniel said attempting to find a way out.

"Actually I do" You said lifting your head, revealing the paper work you had transported from Hammonds office. "It says so"

Sam and Daniel walked over and read the file.

"They've ordered us to help them!" Sam exclaimed. You couldn't take anymore right now, bed was the easiest escape.

"I-I'm going to bed" You said. They looked at you with pitty.

"Night Crystal" Daniel said.

"I'll warn you once it gets close" Sam said.

* * *

You woke up the next morning to Sam.

"Crystal come on Maybourne is going to be here in 2 hours, but knowing him he'll probably be here sooner." Sam added.

"Don't wanna" You said and rolled over.

"Crystal you lazy bum. Wake up!" Jack said from the slightly open door. He was peeking in.

"Sir! This is the Women's end! Men aren't allowed." Sam yelled at him. slamming the door in his face.

"I didn't see a sign. Oh hey doc. Have you seen a sign saying that I can't be here?" Jack said from behind the door. A muffled voice was heard then, "Oh" came from Jack.

"Come on Crystal, I know you don't want to but you know you will have to face him someday." Sam said.

"I know, I know" You said getting up, Yawning.

"Good get dressed I'll wait outside." Sam left.

You didn't want today to happen. You would have rathered stayed here in bed hiding.

Oh well. You got dressed and entered the hall.

"Hey Hungry?" Sam asked.

"Yup, What time is it?" You asked.

"Uh, 7:10am, Cafeteria would have just opened up breakfast." Sam said consulting her watch.

"All right lets go" You said.

When you got to the Cafeteria, you saw Jack and Daniel eating Breakfast. You got some toast and sat down with them. On the TV screen in the corner was Royal Canadian Air Farce. Re-runs from Friday. The show was near the end and the Chicken Cannon was on. You turned your gaze from the TV.

"Good morning" Jack said.

"Good morning Sir , Daniel" Sam said.

"Morning" Daniel said.

"Not a very good morning" You said.

"Ah don't worry about it one of us will be with you at all times." Jack said. He was going to pat your back but decided against it.

"I have 1 hour and 30mins of freedom, Can I run through the Stargate now?" You said.

"Colonel O'Neil I didn't expect to see you down here."." You froze. That voice you knew that voice. He was here. Behind you. You stole a fear filled glance at Daniel and Sam sitting across from you.

"Maybourne, Your early" Jack said turning around. You didn't move to see who it was, you just stayed where you were staring at your toast.

"I thought you had to see the General" Daniel said in harsh tones.

"I do but its what 7?" Maybourne asked looking around for a clock.

"It's 8. He should be there." Sam answered coldly.

"All right I'll go see him then. Thank you" Maybourne said and he left. You could feel

your heart beat racing.

"Crystal are you ok?" Sam asked.

"Ya" You said. "I'm just not hungry anymore"

Sam nodded.

"Think he recognized you?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." Daniel said.

"Well I hope not, I doubt he was here just for food probably looking for me. God I feel like a prisoner again." You said sounding a bit brave.

"Your not a prisoner Crystal." Jack said. "Mind if I give you a hug?"

"Go ahead" You said. Daniel and jack felt like Big Brothers to you. Sam also felt like a Sister too. Even in the short time you knew them they were your best and some of the few friends you let yourself have. Jack pulled away from the hug. A little later a message over the intercom paged you all to Hammond's office.

* * *

**CRYSTÅL CHÅPTER FIVE... end

* * *

**


	6. Problems, now this gets Interesting

**READ THE AUTHOR NOTE IT IS IMPORTANT. IT DEMANDS YOUR FULL ATTETION. thankyou**

**Crystal**

**By: LyranalPhire or Phire**

**Rating:** PG- 13

**Warnings:** possibly occasional swearing like 'Damn' or 'hell' uh if you like Maybourne dont read this.

**Catagory:** PG- 13 General

**Spoilers:** anything between 1-7 I dont really like 8 for some reason. cough promontion of Jack cough

**Time frame:** Oh lets say season 6-7

**Summary:** A new member to SG-1 comes, but has a secret.

**Disclaimers:** Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime / Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. Not to be archived without permission. Although I wish I could get the Season DVDs. HOWEVER I DO own this story, plot, and The one character I made up.

**Author's notes:** Also I'd like to say if you like to Role Play, visit my homepage in my Profile. You'll get more Infomation there.

Psst you! yes you People back there. No! don't turn away... HEY I SAID LOOK HERE... bet that got your attention... what no? Grrr fine then. HEY YOU READERS WHO DON'T SIGN THE CHAPTERS OR IF YOU'VE TRIED,... sorry I had a 'do not accpet Anonymous reviews' thingy on so please review again, I hope that I have more readers then just 1... well unless you count the two others that have already read then I have three... meh.

**Dedications:** I dedicate this chapter too... I'm runnig out of people here, IF YOU WANT YOUR NAME HERE REVIEW! PLEASE.

And now I present to you...

**Crystal**

**Chapter Six Problems**

**Å

* * *

**

You all entered to see Maybourne standing beside Hammonds desk. He saw you.

"Hello again Crystal" He said. You took a step back.

"Reporting General" Jack said ending the conversation.

"Alright. Now Major you are helping with the installation and Crystal, you and Maybourne are seeing about this new Unknown items, and also helping with the installation after." Hammond said reading some orders from a file. You were no happy about this terrified actually. Hopefully Jack, Daniel or Teal'c wouldn't be busy so they could keep an eye on you, or Maybourne for that matter.

"I think that's it Dismissed."

You all left. You didn't want to be near Maybourne you wanted to delay being near him, but you couldn't think of anything.

"Well _Major, _I think we should get to work. We've brought a lot of objects." Maybourne said. You didn't trust your self with him or speaking. You looked at Daniel and Jack.

"Know what I think I'll come with you. I may not like the science stuff but i do like to know what the things are." Jack said following you.

"Sam, Mind if we use you lab?" You had a hard time pronouncing 'we'.

"Sure go ahead." She said giving you an apologetic look.

"Thanks"

"All right let's go find out what that thing is" Jack said.

You got the object and was in Sam's lab setting up some stuff. Maybourne was doing something over in a corner.

"Crystal, Daniel, Teal'c, Sam and me are going to be with you at all times, one of us if not two of us. Your going to be bunking with Sam in your Quarters, and Me Teal'c and Daniel are going to be with you during the day. This guy will not hurt you." Jack whispered quickly. You nodded. Then you came beside the object. In the corner of your eye, you saw Maybourne coming near, you heart raced. You saw Jack have a seat on the nearby desktop.

"Before we begin, care to guess what it is?" Maybourne asked standing opposite to you.

"I say its a Teleport system" Jack said. You looked at it. It was in a tear drop shape. Fairly smooth too. It had many lines that crisscrossed each other and a flat spot on the bottom.

"Weapon or bomb" You spurted out.

"Communication system, That's what we think it is." Maybourne said.

You both worked away at it but you really didn't work just attempted to open or possible activate it. Hours passed on Lunch came and went. Teal'c came in and relieved Jack, then Daniel. You could tell Maybourne was getting mad about not being alone, always someone in there. Each time you felt his gaze on you, you knew he was looking at the next place to give you a bruise or harm you in someway.

The doors opened and revealed Hammond.

"How's it coming?" He asked.

"Not very good, sir" You said quickly.

"Well, you've worked hard but I think you both need to take a rest and come back to it tomorrow."

"How's Sam doing?" Daniel asked.

"Not to good also, one of the techs says they need her for a few more hours." Hammond said as he left.

"I'm gunna give it a break and come back to it tomorrow." You said.

"I'll come with you, I have to see Jack anyway" Daniel said. You left with Daniel and

waited until you were on a different floor to speak.

"I don't think I can do this!" You said once you both reached Jack's office. Jack was

playing the same Mario game.

"Sure you can, but Jack...Jack. JACK" Daniel yelled. He jumped and died again on the game.

"What Spacemonkey?" Jack asked.

"We have a problem." Daniel said.

"And that is?"

"Sam's going to be working longer then we expected" You said.

"Darn it Sam. Why of all times?" Jack swore.

"I think I'll be fine I'll just lock the door and wait for her to come." You said.

"Are you sure?"

"Ya I'll be fine I think" You said.

"All right night then" Jack said

"Night" You walked out of the office and you went quickly to your quarters.

Once you were there you locked the door and laid on the bed. you quickly fell asleep.

Later

You woke up quickly to a sharp pain across your back. You screamed only to find

something in your mouth. You opened your eyes and immediately saw the your hands where chained to the ceiling and your feet chained to the floor. No way out. Another line of pain came across your back. You screamed again, even louder. A person stepped out from behind you. It was Maybourne.

"Well hello, Crystal," Maybourne grinned.

"What do you want" You asked quietly.

"To teach you a lesson, and to give you your punishment. I'm going to hurt you in

whatever way I want, but I'm not going to kill you right away" He answered back. He hit you

with a whip again and again. He did this until you fainted.

Meanwhile... Sam's POV

"She said that she would unlock the door when you got there." Jack told you.

You had just finished with the upgrades for most of the stuff. You were now on your

way too Crystal's Quarters When you saw the door open ajar. You walked in and found the

room in a mess and Crystal missing!

* * *

**CRYSTÅL CHÅPTER SIX**... **end**

**

* * *

**

READ THE AUTHOR NOTE ABOVE!


	7. A Ray of Hope

**Crystal**

**By: LyranalPhire or Phire**

**Rating:** PG- 13

**Warnings:** possibly occasional swearing like 'Damn' or 'hell' uh if you like Maybourne dont read this.

**Catagory:** PG- 13 General

**Spoilers:** anything between 1-7 I dont really like 8 for some reason. cough promontion of Jack cough

**Time frame:** Oh lets say season 6-7

**Summary:** A new member to SG-1 comes, but has a secret.

**Disclaimers:** Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime / Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. Not to be archived without permission. Although I wish I could get the Season DVDs. HOWEVER I DO own this story, plot, and The one character I made up.

**Author's notes:** Also I'd like to say if you like to Role Play, visit my homepage in my Profile. You'll get more Infomation there.

I would also like to say that there will maybe be only one chapter left possibly two if I feel evil enough. but Alas... THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! hehe the sequel's my fav, but alas there is a problem with the sequel sighs A part of the story a major part of the story is not mine, I wish it was though. This part belongs to some author out there on and I cannot find their story to ask them if I can use it. So I shall continue my search for the story (Its probably under my favorites) I will give you this next chapter. I wonder if anyone has guessed what happeneds to Crystal? maybe it will be good in the end or maybe not. YOU WILL HAVE TO SEE. later

And to SCGfan4ever ya now that I think about it Maybourne may not do that but at the time(which was like 2 months ago) I needed an exisiting SG character cause i hate discribing things, although you have probably noticed it already. Actually it was supposed to origonaly be Simmons to fill those shoes of Maybourne but I changed it.

Psst you! yes you People back there. No! don't turn away... HEY I SAID LOOK HERE... bet that got your attention... what no? Grrr fine then. HEY YOU READERS WHO DON'T SIGN THE CHAPTERS OR IF YOU'VE TRIED,... sorry I had a 'do not accpet Anonymous reviews' thingy on so please review again, I hope that I have more readers then just 2... well unless you count the two others that have already read then I have four... meh.

**Dedications:** I dedicate this chapter too... xandria! hehe sorry about that

And now I present to you...

**Crystal**

**Chapter Seven A ray of Hope**

**Å

* * *

**

You took one glance around the room and you did see sign of a struggle. Immediately you grabbed the phone on the wall and told Hammond. He told you to get up there to his office now. Once you had hung up the phone, Hammond came on the intercom calling for a lockdown, no one would leave the base. You entered his office just before Jack, Daniel and Teal'c came in too.

"What happened?" They asked.

"Crystal's missing her room is in a mess. it looks like there was a struggle of some sort." You told them.

"Maybourne" Jack growled.

"That's what I thought, I want you all to find where he went. I don't care how but it looks like what Crystal fears came true." Hammond said, "I'm going to let your four to come and leave as you please. Find her."

You nodded and went straight to the gates to see if they had left the base, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c on your heels. You found that they did leave, they said that Crystal looked afraid and ghostly. Now how where you going to find them?

Crystal's POV

You opened your eyes slowly feeling the heavy chains on you. You noticed a machine in the corner. It looked like it controlled the length of the chains on you. A door opened from behind.

"Welcome back again."

You got afraid you figured that your magic healed yourself while you where unconscious.

"Wh-what do you want?" You stuttered moving away from him as far as the chains would allow.

"I've already told you I'm going to teach you a lesson." He said strolling over to a table. On it was weapons of all sorts but no knives or guns. He picked up a whip.

"Now what will I do today?" He mused out loud. He brought down the whip. You screamed in pain. He laughed and walked over to the door. He called some people and they brought in the object you've been tinkering with yesterday or was it the day before that?

"Set it up" He commanded. "Now Crystal I know what this really is but i haven't been able to test it yet or many other things"

He manipulated a few things on the machine in the corner. The chains on your hands shortened as you were pulled into the air. He walked over to the men and dismissed them.

"Now just sit tight while we test this." He pressed a button and in the point of the thing lit up and energy ball came out slamming you on the wall behind. The pain was immense. Things broke it wasn't the wall. This continued twice more but you lost consciousness.

This happened day after day after day. Each with a new weapon. You couldn't heal yourself that much for much longer, they would have to find you soon or you were as good as dead.

Surprisingly, they had let you rest for a day. You were sitting against a wall with your eyes closed. You figured that since you hadn't been rescued yet they didn't know how to start finding you or they were at a dead end. A thought raced through your mind, _'Crystal I'm so sorry, I can't find you. Please someone help'_. This thought wasn't yours. You concentrated on it. More began to come. '_I'm so sorry Crystal, we've been searching with no luck, Hammond's superiors want us to stop soon and declare you MIA, but I can't. I know Jack, Daniel and Teal'c feel the same way . Just do something help us please'_ .You recognized the voice it was Sam's. She was searching for you, they all were. How could you give them a sign though? reading minds was part of telekinesis, but you didn't know how to send a thought back. Maybe you could send pictures. But you would have to do it while sleeping. You got comfortable, and fell asleep without a problem.

You looked around you, some random dream was starting, but you stopped it you thought of the room you were in and its one window near the ceiling. You concentrated hard and tried to send the pictures of the room and what was outside it.

Once they had blasted you high up and you saw out it. It was an airport of sorts and a you saw many planes with the US International airlines stamped across the side. There was snow falling and there was a Fair nearby as well. You concentrated hard sending these pictures as well. You grew tired knowing full well that you had used up the rest of you magic. You let the dream before go and you fell asleep feeling the energy slowly come back.

Sam's POV

You thought back to the images you saw. A room, some machines. There was a person too, it was Maybourne! These had to be what he was doing to Crystal. But where was she? Then you got images of a window and planes with a fair in the background. The image fell to the ground and then you saw Maybourne again. This was where Crystal was! She was in an Airport and there was a fair nearby. You got onto the internet and searched for the airports that had just recently had a fair or circus nearby. You found 3 sites. You printed of the maps where they where and ran out the door to see Jack.

You burst through the door to Jack's office.

"Sir! I think I know where she is!" You said stuffing the s maps underneath him. He looked down at them. They where of Airports nearby all about 1 hour to 30 min away.

"Come on lets go." He said grabbing his coat.

* * *

**CRYSTÅAL CHÅPTER SEVEN... end**

**

* * *

**

hmm i have nothing to say down here except ITS ALMOST OVER! but then i can post the already done sequel hey that a plus now how long is it... 28 PAGES! holy crap i waswriting alot in Geography maybe thats why MY teacher yelled at me...


	8. The End Is There a Sequel?

You had searched through 2 of them with no luck the last was the farthest way. You got excited as you got closer and nervous with anger when you pulled in with the army trucks. The airport was searched and she wasn't found. You were standing in the field looking at a big building when you saw an army truck exit it. You knew all of the trucks were here in the airport.

"Sir!" You called into the Walkie Talkie.

"What Carter!" Jack shouted back. Clearly he was mad.

You ran back inside and out to the parking lot where Jack was waiting.

"Come on Daniel's following them" He said in the drivers seat

"Daniel where are you?" Sam asked into the Radio.

"Just turned onto the 1-75 highway, north bound" Came is reply.

"On your way" Jack said as he slammed on the gas.

"Carter get hammond and tell him to close the I-75 Northbound lane and tell local police to watch out for a speeding Army van" Jack told you.

Soon you had found the van speeding down the road. They had turned onto a different road. The police where still chasing it. You looked at the sign's there was a very sharp turn ahead. You looked at the speed you were going at. 100km/h on a 80km/h road. The turn would be too sharp.

"Sir slow down" You said nervously.

"Why?" Jack snapped. You ignored the snap.

"Because there's a sharp turn and thery're going too fast... Sir they're going to crash"

Jack slowed down and stared ahead. The turn came up. Time seemed to slow down. You saw Daniel slow beside you. You saw the van rock then rollover into the surrounding ditch. They had hit the Gaurd rail and slammed right through. You pulled up beside the ditch. It was horrible to see.

Some one was pulling the people out of the Van. You saw Maybourne, and other men, but no Crystal. A police officer beckoned Jack, who was standing beside you. Jack nodded and walked back over to you.

"They say there's one more person in there but they're afraid to move them. She's lost alot of blood" Jack told you.

later

still Sam's POV

You where sitting beside Crystal's bed in the infirmary. She had just came back from the hospital. Janet said that she had lost alot of blood and that she had many bruises and broken bones. You knew Maybourne was somewhere on the base but you didn't even get close to the room or even know where the room was. You knew if you found out, you'd kill him. The door opened from behind you.

"Sam..."

You turned around It was Daniel.

"Hey Daniel" You said quietly, looking down and turning back to face Crystal's unmoving form.

"Anychange?" He asked.

"No you said.

He hugged you and started to rub your back a bit.

Crystal was part of the team family she couldn't leave now or die. She deserved to live for all it was worth. She deserved to be here on SG-1 permanently.

"Come on let's get Jack and et something to eat" He suggested. You nodded and let him lead you to the door.

You both walked to Jack's office and saw him stareing at his Game boy. He couldn't bring himself to turn it on.

"Hey, Sir" Sam said.

"Hey" Was all he said back.

"Jack come on let's get a pizza or something" Daniel said.

Apparently he had enough sadness, "Or i could go and get a pizza and bring it back" He added after seeing the I-dont-think-so face from Jack and the Daniel-why-do-you-insist-on-being-semi-happy-when-Crystal-is-on-her-deathbed face from Sam.

"Well I know that Crystal wouldn't have wanted us to be sitting around worrying" Daniel retorted from the two faces that his friends were giving him.

"Your right, Come on let's go" Jack said.

"You just said Daniel was right! You never admit it even though you know he is" Sam noticed shocked.

"Eh" Jack said grabbing his coat and walking out the door.

"Wow he's been affected more then we thought" Daniel said also surpised.

You were piled into Sam's car because it was the closed and it was the most comfortable. Soon you had made it the Breadman

The pizza store was loud and filled with happiness, but when a waiter moved to table 4, smiles vanished. The four occupients looked like they had lost their best friend. In a way they had.

Crystal was on the verge of death and there was nothing they could do, except wait.

The pizza came and was eaten when Sam got a call on her cell phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Sam! Listen Crystal's awake and has locked everyone out the infirmary" It was Janet.

She sounded really frantic. "The bones in her body havn't healed right, She's afraid of everyone, If we can get anyone close it would be you guys!"

"We'll be right there!" Sam said quickly. she put away the phone. "Come on I'll fill you in on the way"

You guys were there in under 10 minutes running through the corridors of the SGC.

"Janet!" You called.

"Sam! god things just got worse" Janet said.

"How?" Daniel asked.

"The security cameras Caught her lying on the floor not moving" Janet said. Her voice had become unusually shrill and afraid.

"Damit! how can we get in there?" Jack said hitting the wall. Just as he said that the doors opened. You ran into the Infirmary. You saw Crystal laying on the floor. you ran to her.

Janet came in behind you issueing orders to the medics.

"Sam" A small voice said. Crystal was still awake. She was looking straight at you.

"What! I'm right here" You said bending down so she could see you.

"I know I'm not going to make it" Crystal wispered.

"Like hell you are, you are going to live and thats final!" Jack said. with two other voices agreeing with him.

"You will just hang in there" Daniel said.

"Don't you dare think about leaving Crystal" Jack said

She looked at each of SG-1 then you. Realization came, she wasn't going to make it. Crystal gasped and closed her eyes. She stopped breathing, stopped moving.

"Out of the way!" Janet said pushing you guys aside. She had out the paddles and she shocked Crystal about 8-9 times before she gave up. Janet stood up and turned her back. "Call it"

"March 23, 2005, 12:10pm" Some one answered her. You got up and walked away. Jack came up behind you and put an arm around your shoulders.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'll be fine" You said.

"Eeep!"

"What was that!" You said turning around sharply. In Crystal's place there was a brillant beautiful blue light and a blue crystal. You stared at it. You felt something, that light was Crystal. The light moved forward to you. It stopped, then the crystal floated in the air and zoomed towards you, hovering in front of you. You grabbed it, it felt warm to the touch. You heard a voice.

"Sam, It's me Crystal. I don't want to scare you or tellanything about your future, but I think we may see each other again in some form or another. I want you to have this. As long as it's warm to the touch then I will always be there but when its turns white with coldness or it disapears, One of two things could happen. Before you ask what those two things are, Im not going to tell you. Why? Well that would be telling wouldn't it?"

The blue light vanished, and the crystal grew much warmer.

"What happened?" Daniel asked.

"I think- I think she's asended in some sort of way" Sam said, stareing at the Crystal in her hand.

THE END!

Sequel?

YES! how could i not put one on?


End file.
